Interdit
by emimix3
Summary: Dans un monde différent du nôtre, anges et démons cohabitent. Disons, se haïssent. La haine des uns envers les autres est ce qu'il y a de plus brûlant sur cette planète. Entre eux, tout est interdit. Et l'amitié, l'est-elle aussi?
1. Kaitel 1

Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je sais, j'ai commencé une autre fic, toujours pas finie. Pour être franche, j'ai près de 12 projets commencés sur mon ordi, et 6 en tête. Ce texte-là a déjà les deux chapitres suivants rédigés, le reste dans mon crâne. Je ne vous promettrais pas des posts toutes les semaines, ou tous les quinze jours, m'enfin… J'vais essayer tous les mois au moins…

Aussi, ne vous attendez pas à de la romance à la louche. (Ca c'est pour sempai qui me rabâche les oreilles avec son LaviLena…)

Titre : Interdit

Fandom : -Man

Disclaimer : Les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino, et l'univers, en grande partie à Kotarô Mori, l'auteur de Stray Little Devil.

Fanfiction à tentative de portée anti-raciale, d'idée d'acceptement de l'autre, que la beauté est toujours plus belle quelque part d'autre, et que Lavi est roux.

* * *

Un jeune homme courait dans les sombres couloirs du bâtiment, ses pas résonnant sur le sol de pierre froide. Les murs étaient faits du même matériau, et les quelques fenêtres de la paroi circulaire extérieure consistaient en de complexes vitraux carmins. L'adolescent négocia un virage serré, passant trop près d'une des torches allumées contre le mur.

- Bordel ! cria-t-il en se tenant son oreille, dont l'intérieur avait noirci.

Décidément, il n'aimait pas cette aile du palais. Trop glauque, et avec cette musique d'outre-tombe en arrière-plan, on se croirait à l'Eglise. Dommage que c'était la zone favorite de son meilleur ami…

- Si je te tenais, sale lapin…

Ouvrant toutes les portes sur son chemin, parfois se faisant chasser par un coup de pied gracieusement offert part les personnes se trouvant dans les pièces, ou parfois en s'explosant l'épaule contre une des portes fermées à clé, le jeune se mit à énoncer toutes les idées sadiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il fut rapidement coupé dans ses plans de vengeance par une jeune femme s'inclinant devant lui, ayant l'air désolée et embêtée.

- Désolée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt ! Désolée désolée !

- C'est pas grave Miranda, répondit le garçon en souriant.

Miranda était une élève de sa classe, elle devait avoir entre dix-huit et dix-neuf ans. Ce n'était pas si vieux pour une élève, simplement elle avait réussi son test de transformation un peu tard. Il y en avait un qui avait la trentaine en deuxième année…

- Euh… Si tu cherches Lavi, il est dans la bibliothèque… Et encore désolée…

La jeune femme s'inclina encore une fois, et parti rapidement dans le couloir, se faisant suivre des yeux par les personnages des rares tableaux le décorant.

- Pff… Lavi, je te trouve je te tords le coup, je te brise les os, je t'arrache les…, énuméra en chantonnant l'autre, et en se dirigeant en courant vers la bibliothèque.

En arrivant devant la lourde porte, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. L'entrée était loin d'être accueillante… Il appuya sur la clanche en os, poussa la porte dans laquelle étaient incrustés des crânes et d'autres joyeusetés, avant de se glisser dans le mince interstice qu'il a réussi à créer. La bibliothèque était digne de sa porte, sombre, glauque et austère. Les énormes étagères en ébène étaient éclairées par quelques bougies, des livres traînaient dans les coins en attendant d'être lus, la section des archives était dans un désordre monstrueux, et il régnait un silence pesant.

- Ah, t'es là mon chiwii, fit une voix endormie provenant d'une table près de l'entrée.

Le nouvel arrivant regarda son interlocuteur, assit autour d'une armée de bouquins, dans les yeux. Roux, borgne –à ce qu'il paraît son œil s'est fait bouffer par un esprit avant qu'il ne se fasse transformer… M'enfin.-, son autre œil habituellement brillant d'une lueur vert sapin était maintenant terne et noyé sous des cernes. Il portait l'uniforme de l'école, complètement froissé et sa cravate servait pour le moment de marque-page dans un gros livre d'alchimie. Il agita lentement ses oreilles pour prouver qu'il était encore vivant, avant de les laisser retomber, visiblement trop crevé pour les garder droites plus de trois secondes.

- Tu me soûles avec tes conneries… Je suis pas ton « chiwii », crétin de lapin.

- Je sais, je sais, bonne raison pour t'emmerder avec ça. Qu'est-ce que viens faire ici ? demanda Lavi.

- Je te préviens au cas où tu l'ignorerais… Mais on a cours dans cinq minutes.

- T'aurais pas pu me prévenir plus tôt ?, cria Lavi.

La bibliothécaire les foudroya du regard en réajustant ses lunettes sur son bec.

- On ne parle pas à voix haute dans une bibliothèque ! hulula-t-elle.

Lavi ne répondit pas, s'empressant plutôt de ranger ses affaires de cours dans son sac et de renouer sa cravate, puis il quitta la salle avec son ami et en laissant ses bouquins en plan sur la table.

- Ah ces jeunes…, fit la bibliothécaire en rangeant les livres sur une étagère.

Pendant ce temps, les deux adolescents couraient dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers leur salle de cours deux étages plus bas, adressant de vagues saluts aux statues cliquetants en chemin.

- Lavi, explique-moi ce qu'il y a de sympa dans le fait de passer des nuits blanches dans des bouquins !

- T'es trop jeune pour comprendre, répondit le borgne en riant tout seul.

- Nya nya…, fit l'autre en descendant les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent en cours deux minutes avant la sonnerie, et prirent place sur leurs bureaux respectifs. Miranda était un peu plus loin, et s'escrimait à réviser une leçon d'astrologie avec –beaucoup ?- de mal. Les autres élèves discutaient par petits groupes disséminés ça et là, visiblement de sujets extrêmement intéressants pour eux, ou alors de choses obscènes vu les visages lubriques de certains garçons du fond de la classe.

Lavi tournait ses oreilles vers un de ces groupes ou un autre, écoutant toutes les conversations.

- Tu sais quoi, y'a Valuk qui…, commença-t-il.

- Je sais Lavi. J'entends aussi bien que toi, si ce n'est mieux.

Le roux soupira en regardant les oreilles de chat de son ami.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs t'a une oreille qui est cramée dedans…

- Je sais. La faute à qui ?

- A moi ? demanda le lapin pour rire.

- Dans le mille !

- Genre, t'sais c'est nimp' ! J'ai rien fait !

Leur conversation fut stoppée par l'arrivée du professeur dans la salle, un vieil esprit bien ravagé par le temps enseignant l'alchimie. Tous les élèves se turent et retournèrent à leur place, le vieillard étant encore bien conservé niveau punitions –Lavi et son habitude de finir ses nuits en cours en avaient fait les frais…

La fin des cours sonna bien tôt pour la pauvre Miranda, n'ayant pas eu le temps de finir d'écrire sa leçon, et bien tard pour les autres qui commençaient tous à sommeiller sur leur bureau.

Les élèves puisèrent leurs dernières forces pour se traîner dans leur chambre, à l'internat ; après une semaine comme celle-là, une pause n'était pas un luxe.

- On en profitera du week-end pour aller à Verden, proposa Lavi.

Ouais… S'ils arrivent à monter les 875 marches menant à l'internat.

* * *

Un jeune homme marchait dans les couloirs lumineux du bâtiment, ses pas résonnant sur le sol de marbre veiné. Les murs étaient faits de magnifiques tapisseries, et les grandes fenêtres de la paroi circulaire extérieure consistaient en de complexes vitraux vantant différentes batailles durement gagnées. L'adolescent ignorait superbement les nombreuses personnes le regardant du coin de l'œil, étant habitué à ce genre d'attentions dont il se passerait bien.

- Ah, t'étais là ?

Il tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille devant avoir entre quinze et seize ans, assez petite, avec de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en deux couettes. Elle portait la tenue réglementaire du couvent, une robe foncée lui arrivant aux genoux, et un grand col blanc. L'adolescente semblait visiblement agacée et impatiente.

- Dépêche-toi, on a cours, dit-elle.

L'autre soupira sans rien dire… Il savait très bien qu'ils avaient cours, mais il pouvait sécher un peu non ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si il en avait besoin, de ces cours…

- Je n'irais pas aujourd'hui, Lenalee.

- Quoi ? rétorqua ladite Lenalee.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, répondit l'autre en tournant les talons.

Cette fois-ci, c'était de la rage pure qui se voyait sur le visage de l'adolescente, visiblement prête à commettre un meurtre. Elle attrapa la capuche de l'uniforme de son interlocuteur, et le traîna dans le couloir sous les regards médusés des gens qui y étaient.

- Tu viendras en cours ! T'as assez séché, abruti ! hurla-t-elle.

L'autre l'ignorait royalement et se laissait traîner en baillant. Excédée par le comportement de son ami, elle ne regardait même plus le chemin qu'elle prenait et rentra la tête la première dans un passant.

- Ah, excusez-moi…, dit-elle.

- C'est pas grave Lenalee.

Elle leva la tête vers son vis-à-vis, très grand, qui la regardait gentiment. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, sauf une mèche blanche sur l'avant de sont visage. Il devait avoir dix-huit ans et portait le vêtement masculin de l'école, une tunique en tissu dans les mêmes tons que les robes des filles, avec une capuche et serrée à la taille par une ceinture, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents, qui étaient… vraiment _très_ pointues.

- Krory tu tombes bien, fit la jeune fille. Figure-toi que cet abruti comptait encore…

- Bordel, laisse moi sécher si je veux, siffla l'abruti en question. Et lâche-moi au passage…

- Pour que tu repartes ? Je suis pas folle, lui répondit Lenalee. Donc, Krory, tu peux m'aider à l'amener en cours ?

Le plus grand hocha la tête et chargea le brun sur son épaule. Non content de se retrouver dans cette position très… ridicule, il tenta de se dégager en vain. Heureusement que le couloir était vide, parce que s'agiter dans tous les sens pour pouvoir toucher le sol, en vociférant des menaces et malédictions à tout bout de champ c'est assez mauvais pour la réputation.

Krory, en ayant marre des gesticulations de son ami, le lâcha d'un coup. Il se retrouva donc sur le cul au milieu du couloir, devant une Lenalee visiblement encore plus énervée.

- Tu vas te calmer oui ?

L'adolescent la snoba, et se releva en s'époussetant.

- N'essaie même pas de partir, on est presque arrivés, ajouta-t-elle.

- Quand cesseras-tu de me tyranniser pour que j'aille en cours ? demanda le brun d'une voix calme.

- Quoi ? C'est moi la méchante, prête à tout pour ce qu'elle veut, esclavagiste et tyran? Et toi la pauvre victime, ne demandant rien d'autre que se casser au lieu de bosser, glandeur de première et toujours le meilleur en ne faisant que dalle ?

- Tu viens de parfaitement résumer ma vie. Je peux partir maintenant ?

- C'est mon poing dans ta tronche qui va partir si tu ramènes pas ton cul immédiatement, fit la jeune fille en hachant ses mots.

La lourde cloche de métal résonnant dans l'établissement les coupa, laissant Krory profiter de cette ouverture pour traîner le fuyard jusque dans la salle de cours.

*

Lenalee se tenait debout en face de son ami, le regardant manger avec un sourire débile fixé au visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda le jeune homme, complètement atterré.

- Je vérifie que tu manges bien, que tu ne laisses rien dans ton assiette, que des gens mal intentionnés ne viennent pas te déranger et surtout que tu ne partes pas pour sécher les cours de cet après-midi, répondit Lenalee en souriant encore plus.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Et aussi c'est drôle de te regarder manger, tu te mets de la nourriture partout on dirait un môme.

- C'est toi la môme dans l'histoire…, fit le brun en se levant et sortant de la salle à manger.

Lenalee le suivit, collée à cinquante centimètres de lui. Il se décala vers la gauche pour qu'elle le lâche, mais elle continuait. Au final, même en slalomant et en passant pour un idiot dans tous les couloirs, il n'arriva pas à s'en défaire.

Jouant sa dernière carte, il s'arrêta devant une porte et s'apprêta à y rentrer, Lenalee sur ses talons.

- Tu me laisses au moins aller aux chiottes ? dit-il, faussement outragé.

- Si t'en profite pour te casser, je te tue, répondit la jeune fille.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle me suivait ? », pensa l'autre en rentrant dans la pièce et refermant la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil, pour vérifier si personne n'était dans un des toilettes, avant de se glisser dans la lucarne ouverte et de retomber sur ses deux pieds dans les jardins de l'école.

- Ça, c'est fait.

Pendant ce temps, Lenalee attendait.

Il partit près d'un des pommiers du parc, complètement invisible des fenêtres, et grimpa sur ses branches pleines de fleurs. Il se cala contre le tronc et leva la tête vers le ciel, avant de soupirer d'aise.

Pendant ce temps, Lenalee se disait qu'il commençait à être long.

« C'est bien mieux d'être ici qu'en cours… Je crois que je vais piquer un somme… », pensa le brun.

Pendant ce temps, Lenalee passait pour une idiote à taper du pied devant une porte de toilettes pour hommes.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, laissa tomber son bras, et fut surprit le fait de ne rien avoir à sa ceinture. « Et merde. J'l'ai oubliée en cours… Pas de sèche aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que les dieux ont contre moi à la fin ? », maugréa-t-il pour lui-même, avant de descendre et se diriger vers la salle de classe.

Pendant ce temps, Lenalee se demandait s'il se foutait de sa gueule, avant de se diriger, d'un pas lourd, vers la salle de cours. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte, pour voir son ami tranquillement assis, en train de lire un bouquin, à côté de Krory qui gravait des trucs sur la table en bois… Avec ses ongles.

- Alors toi…, cria-t-elle.

Il ne dû son salut qu'aux autres élèves rentrant en classe, lui laissant quelques heures de répit.

A la fin des cours, Lenalee lui sauta dessus avec un grand sourire sadique. Mais il devait avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à pire torture que ça : maintenant, il devait l'accompagner à Verden avec Krory demain. Pauvre Krory qui n'a rien demandé, je précise.

« Rah les filles, rien dans le crâne mis à part les boutiques », pensa-t-il en regardant Krory pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps devant une Lenalee qui n'avait aucune intention de céder.

* * *

Premier kaitel bouclé! Au passage, je cherche une bêta-lectrice, acceptant de travailler tard le soir dans des tranches horaires serrées... Autre que moi, les gens comme ça existent? Les explications sur les esprits & compagnie viendront, ne vous inquiétez pas!


	2. Kaitel 2

... Je sais. Pas la peine de râler. Je suis un peu en retard.

Un peu beaucoup. Mais... j'avoue que j'avais pas calculé que j'aurais la flemme à ce point, et qu'à l'internat les deux autres (surtout une qui ferait mieux de se la fermer, mais vous vous en foutez) seraient des empêcheuses de taper en rond à ce point... Nan, sérieux, j'arrive pas me concentrer avec Maéva dans la pièce, trop de conneries, de musique, d'odeurs, de foutage de gueule pour mon petit crâne. Et puis... Voilà. Je tape quand je veux taper aussi cô même ! Si vous avez rien compris, tant pis. Je précise également pour les gens: un jour, le yaoi viendra. Mais pas là. Et oui, sempai, tu l'aura ton couple.

* * *

Lavi sirotait un jus de fruit, un air encore plus stupide que d'habitude collé au visage. Il agitait gaiement les oreilles, et rythme avec la musique sortant du café. Miranda était courbée dans ses cahiers étalés sur la table, à côté de lui, et tentait de résoudre un problème d'astrophysique. Le dernier larron était quand à lui occupé à aller acheter des bonbons –surtout pour Miranda qui ne tiendrait jamais le coup sans sucre- dans une boutique non loin.

- Je ne comprends rien ! Je suis aussi idiote que ça ? geint la brune en s'affalant dans ses cours.

- Tu ferais mieux de décompresser de temps en temps, Miranda, répondit le lapin. Là, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est une crise de nerfs. Et c'est pas si compliqué, regarde, ajouta-t-il en désignant une ligne de sa leçon. Il suffit de connaître cette formule : le poids « P » en Newton est égal à la masse « m» en kilogrammes multipliée par l'intensité de pesanteur « g » en Newton par kilogramme, soit P = m x g…

Le roux se tourna, un sourire fier collé au visage, vers la brune qui n'avait pas dit un mot ; celle-ci se trouvait en ce moment encore plus vautrée dans ses cours, on pouvait même voir son âme s'échapper lentement de son corps.

- Tss. De moins en moins résistante.

Pendant que Lavi s'amusait à peindre au marqueur le visage de Miranda, leur ami sortait de la confiserie, les bras chargés d'assez de bonbons pour nourrir un village entier à Halloween. Enfin pas tout à fait mais presque. Le commerçant le regardait sortir de la boutique avec un grand sourire, en rangeant sa liasse de billets nouvellement gagnés dans le tiroir-caisse. Le jeune homme, les sacs en papier lui gênant la vue, marchait en crabe au milieu de l'allée, priant pour ne bousculer personne. Les passants se décalaient à son passage, même s'il faillit à plusieurs reprises écraser un esprit.

Arrivé à deux cent mètres du bar, ce qui devait arriver arriva : il se prit de plein fouet quelqu'un de visiblement pressé, et lâcha ses sacs sur le coup. Les douze kilos et neuf cent vingt-sept grammes de sucreries se répandirent par terre, entre deux adolescents visiblement tous deux très énervés.

- Tu peux pas faire trente seconde gaffe où tu marches, stupide Moyashi ? s'écria le passant.

- Moyashi ? Je ne m'appelle pas Moyashi ! Ca veut dire quoi en plus ?

- C'est ni plus ni moins ce que tu es, répondit l'autre. Un nain.

Le nain en question fronça les sourcils et jaugea son interlocuteur. Il était plus grand et sûrement aussi plus vieux que lui, avait de longs cheveux marine et un air supérieur vissé au visage. Ne remarquant aucun attribut sur lui, le plus jeune conclu rapidement que c'était un ange.

- Pour toi, ordure d'ange, ça sera Allen Walker.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler comme ça, sale démon. Tu es simplement comme tous ceux de ton espèce, une sous-merde au bras bizarre se montant la tête.

Allen sentit ses poils se hérisser sous les insultes de l'ange qui regardait avec dégoût son bras. Pour qui il se prenait, celui là ?

- On peut aussi rajouter que vous n'êtes que des bêtes aux instincts primaires, ajouta le brun en avisant les ongles d'Allen s'allonger au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. D'après ce qu'on raconte, à la Congrégation de l'Ombre vous vivez dans de petites chambres dignes de cages, le tout dans la pire des puanteurs et la saleté la plus repoussante… C'est vrai ?

Ne pas le frapper. Ne pas le frapper. Trouver un truc à répliquer. Oui, mais quoi ? Les anges étaient réputés pour être maniaques et s'en vantaient bien. Oh merde, encore ce sourire… Ce sourire, si sadique et sûr de lui, du genre à donner envie de lui tarter la gueule quelque chose de correct. Tiens, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il ne lui en foutait pas une ? Après tout, les bagarres entre anges et démons étaient monnaie courante à Verden… Enfin, le problème c'était surtout la proportion inquiétante de ces grenouilles de bénitier dans le coin. Une voix féminine, assez aigüe, retenti dans toute la rue :

- Kanda ?! Kandaa !!

Le démon fut coupé dans ses pensées en voyant son interlocuteur se lever et partir en soupirant. Il se surprit à faire un tic nerveux avec son œil. Il partait, comme ça, après s'être bien foutu de sa gueule, et le laissait dans ses douze -allez, treize, on n'est pas comme ça- kilos de bonbons ?

La jeune fille qui criait toute à l'heure s'arrêta devant lui en lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu un « abruti de brun avec un air con et une épée » passer dans le coin. Encore halluciné, il montra rapidement la rue par lequel il était parti. L'adolescente et celui qui l'accompagnait hochèrent la tête en signe de remerciement, avant de s'éloigner.

- Merde… C'était pas des anges ?

Il l'avait vraiment mal aujourd'hui… Vraiment très, très mal. Il reparti en direction du bar, non sans avoir trébuché contre un vieil esprit qui traînait dans le coin.

* * *

- Tu mens.

- Mais j'te juuure ! C'est un de ces enfoirés d'anges qui m'est rentré dedans et il a tout fait tomber cet abruti !

- Je sais que t'as tout bouffé.

- Mais Lavi tu fais chier ! C'est pas moi j'te dis !

- J'avoue être septique quant à ce propos, fit le roux, en écrasant encore plus la tête d'Allen sur le sol.

- D'ailleurs, je me suis encore fait avoir par cette Loi de conservation de la chance, ajouta le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Loi ? Quelle loi ? Je la connais pas celle là ! Aideeez moi s'il vous plaîîît! cria Miranda en se tenant le crâne.

Lavi soupira et la regarda de travers.

- Je te jure, boule-de-stress, tu la connais celle-là.

- Je l'ai oubliée ! Je suis trop nulle ! Désolée !

Allen s'apprêta à lui remonter le moral, mais Lavi fut plus rapide et se tourna vers la brune, qui avait un petit calepin et un stylo à la main.

- Je vais te la réexpliquer. Tu notes ?

Miranda hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, se cramponnant à son stylo comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Dans ce monde…

- Re… reprends au début je n'ai pas tout noté, désolée.

- Commence pas. Donc je disais, dans ce monde, il existe des esprits, des anges et des démons. Les anges et les démons se haïssent et se mettaient souvent sur la gueule dans le passé, et les esprits restent neutres, sauf ceux qui décident de s'aligner sur un des deux camps en devenant ange ou démon. Il y a un paquet de bout de temps, –Une dizaine de siècles je crois, mais j'ai un vieux trou là- il y a eu la « Grande Guerre », un conflit qui a duré une dizaine d'années et qui a fait vachement beaucoup de morts. Le roi des démons et la reine des anges de l'époque signèrent un traité de paix y mettant fin, et la pièce centrale de ce traité fut cette loi de conservation de la chance, consistant à freiner les interactions entre les deux camps, qui se soldent souvent par des anges et des démons s'entre-tuant ou créant des liens d'amitié néfastes à leur camp. Ca, c'est le contexte.

- … J'ai pas compris, déso...  
- J't'ai dis de pas commencer ! 'Fin bref. Pour la loi en elle-même, elle peut être résumée par une formule très simple : si un démon « d » aide un ange « a », « d » récupère la malchance « m » qui a était annulée à « a » en l'aidant.

- … J'ai…

- T'as pas compris, je sais. Mais médite tout ça, et tu verras que tout s'illuminera, conclu Lavi en prenant une pose sérieuse et fière. En tout cas, maintenant, tu as compris le rapport avec ce qu'a dit Allen tout à l'heure ?

- Non, dé...

- J'ai aidé une ange sans faire exprès, du coup sa malchance c'est moi qui l'ai eue et je me suis mangé un vieil esprit. Ca te va ? demanda Allen.

- N…, commença Miranda.

Lavi aspira d'un coup le fond de son Monaco, excédé.

- Si, ça te va. Très bien même. N'est-ce pas ? fit-il, accompagné d'un visage faussement bienveillant.

- Je… E… Et si on rentrait ? proposa Miranda, affreusement mal à l'aise.

- J'aime tes idées, parfois, Miranda, dit Allen.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Lavi et Allen étaient tous les deux sur le toit de l'internat. Ce devait être un des plus hauts et plus beaux endroits de Pandémonium : écarté du centre-ville, il permettait de voir la tour penchante de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, le quartier général des démons. Les lumières de la ville étaient chaudes, jaunes, rouges, oranges. Et de l'autre côté, on voyait la falaise et le lac salé. Le tout sous les étoiles, si il faisait beau. Mais le mieux restait de loin la Lune ; l'astre, d'une blancheur et d'une brillance sans pareilles, était majestueux comme nulle part ailleurs, il en était persuadé.

C'était pourquoi cet endroit était le coin favoris des deux adolescents, ainsi que celui de quelques autres élèves qui venaient s'en griller une ou juste respirer l'air frais.

Allen appréciait particulièrement le contact avec les pavés rugueux du toit. Contrairement au sol plutôt lisse de l'école, ces pierres paraissaient brutes, comme sur les chemins de campagne. Ces chemins de campagne qu'il aimait tant… Ce toit, et même en y réfléchissant mieux, cette ville, avait une authenticité qu'il n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde avec ces rues préfabriquées du Vatican des anges.

Enfin préfabriquées, il le pensait. Etant né démon, il n'avait jamais foulé le sol de l'Eglise, chaque camp défendant ardemment l'accès à son territoire ; il se contentait de deviner, grâce au caractère maniaque et perfectionniste des anges qu'il croisait à la région neutre entre les deux pays, Verden. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il haïssait chez les anges, c'était sûrement leurs manières et leur racisme : au sein même de leur camp, seuls les anges les plus vifs avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Au résultat, ils étaient tous montés sur le même modèle, sur les mêmes idées. Il ne pourrait pas y vivre, lui, avec sa cicatrice à l'œil et son bras ; l'ange de toute à l'heure lui avait bien fait comprendre avec son regard.

C'était quelque chose inexistant ici ; on le devinait du premier coup d'œil. Les démons, ayant leurs attributs non pas cachables comme les auréoles des anges, mais visibles, la ségrégation n'existait presque pas ; ainsi, que les cornes soient en os ou des oreilles, ou que la queue soit à écailles ou à poils, on s'en foutait, malgré quelques problèmes parfois. Mais bon, c'est ce qui fait leur charme.

Car il y avait bien une chose au monde qu'Allen haïssait : c'était les anges.

- Allen… J'ai un truc à te dire, fit soudain Lavi, triturant ses oreilles de lapin et rompant le silence apaisant.

Le jeune garçon sourit. Bah tiens, il lui faisait le coup à peu près toutes les semaines. A force, il connaissait son texte.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda le démon-chat d'un air faussement interrogatif.

- Je… Je suis tombé amoureux.

Ca l'aurait étonné si ce n'était pas la soixante-septième fois.

- Et de qui ? questionna le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Une fille.

- D'un côté, c'est mieux, je ne te savais pas gay.

- Genre ! Te fous pas de ma gueule ! cria le roux.

- Je constate, c'est tout.

Le plus âgé soupira et tirait encore plus sur ses oreilles, signe de stress.

- C'est une fille que j'ai croisée à Verden toute à l'heure…

Non, sérieusement, il devrait changer de disque.

- Et qui est cette mystérieuse inconnue ? La démone à moitié à poil, ou l'esprit sirène ? proposa Allen en rentrant dans le jeu de son ami.

- Et bien… Je… Je… c'est une ange.

… Er.

Bon, en fait, le disque d'avant n'était pas mal dans le genre.

Un, deux, on reprend mentalement et plus lentement, trois, quatre :

« C'est une ange »

Non, il avait beau tourner et retourner la phrase dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, il ne trouvait pas le sens caché. Pourtant Lavi raffole des codes secrets, il devait y en avoir un non ?

Après tout, tous les deux détestaient les anges… Si Lavi a quitté son apparence d'esprit pour devenir un démon, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Oui ? Non ?

Mais là, pour le coup, il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami s'enticher de cette fille.

Car il y avait bien une chose au monde qu'Allen haïssait : c'était les anges.

- Je l'ai juste aperçue au bar… elle était avec un autre ange, et cherchait quelque chose… Son air désemparé sur son magnifique visage m'a fait craquer, son corset et ses couettes m'ont charmé…

Là, ça a atteint un point jusqu'alors inexploré. Lavi n'avait jamais fait de petits poèmes à la con.

- Lavi ? Tu t'excites pas un peu trop pour une meuf que t'as juste croisé ? tenta de le raisonner Allen.

- Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, Allen ! C'est le coup de foudre !

- Si, je comprends très bien ! Mon meilleur ami est tombé amoureux d'une de ces ordures d'anges ! cria le plus jeune.

Il se leva d'un coup et jeta un regard accusateur vers le roux, avant de murmurer un : « Pour une fois qu'il est vraiment entiché, faut que ce soit un de ces déchets », puis descendit par les escaliers de secours avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il lui en voulait vraiment.

Car il y avait bien une chose au monde qu'Allen haïssait : c'était les anges.

* * *

Voilà ! Je cherche toujours une béta-lectrice, si y'aurait-y pas des gens qui savent pas quoi faire de leur vie...


	3. Kaitel 3

Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'écart entre deux chapitres. Mais bon, personnellement, je ne me sens pas coupable, alors ça va.

Le chapitre 4 est presque rédigé. Merci des commentaires !

* * *

- Kanda ! On y va !

« C'pas trop tôt », pensa le brun en suivant Lenalee, les bras chargés de paquets.

- Où est Krory ? demanda la jeune fille.

Kanda ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de désigner d'un coup de tête une masse informe soulevant une cinquantaine de sacs derrière lui.

- Ah. Krory, dépêche-toi ! cria la jeune fille.

« Se foutrait-elle de notre gueule ? »

* * *

- Kanda ? Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? fit une petite voix, se glissant par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Non, répondit le brun, feuilletant un livre allongé sur son lit.

Il entendit la porte se refermer, et leva les yeux de son livre pour tourner son regard vers la forme nouvellement entrée. Lenalee était contre la porte, les joues rosies et l'air gêné.

- Heureusement que j'ai dit « non ».

- Je te dérange ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Devine. Bon, dépêche-toi.

L'adolescente lui sourit avant de dire :

- Aujourd'hui, à Verden… Je suis tombée amoureuse.

« Tiens, rien que ça ? » pensa le brun en levant un sourcil.

- Ecoute, il est ma-gni-fique, ajouta son amie.

- Ah.

- Malheureusement…

Il le sentait mal, le coup là.

- Il est bien trop cher ! chouina Lenalee.

- Hein ? fit Kanda.

- Je te jure ! Ce corset était su-bli-mi-ssime. Je suis sûre qu'il m'irait trop bien !

- En gros : « Kandaaa, tu me l'achèèètes ? », dit dudit Kanda en imitant une voix haut perchée.

Lenalee hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Même pas en rêve, répondit le Kendôka en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

- Kanda, t'es méchant ! cria Lenalee.

- On me le dit souvent.

La jeune fille grommela devant le refus de son meilleur ami, et sorti de la chambre en caricaturant Kanda.

- Tss… C'est bien un truc de fille ou de gay de tomber amoureux de fringues.

Il referma à nouveau son livre et le jeta derrière lui, visant sa table de chevet. En entendant un gros bruit, il grogna de mécontentement. Encore à côté…

Il soupira et se leva de son lit, avant d'ouvrir sa baie vitrée et de se glisser sur son balcon. Il adorait cette terrasse de pavés lisses et blancs, la balustrade en marbre veiné et la vue imprenable sur les jardins du cloître et des rues de la ville, et surtout le fait qu'il puisse voir la Lune tous les soirs. L'astre, vu de son balcon, était d'une beauté enivrante qui n'existait qu'ici ; même de sa chambre, chez lui, où il rentrait chaque fin de semaine, la Lune paressait terne et pâle. L'astre était majestueux comme nulle part ailleurs, il en était persuadé.

L'isolement de l'endroit lui donnait encore plus de charme ; ici il pouvait être sûr de n'être dérangé par personne.

Il porta son regard vers les rues de la ville d'Eden, au-delà des jardins du cloître. Les rues, symétriques, propres et perpendiculairement agencées le firent sourire ; il aimait cette disposition, propre et claire, loin des rues toutes de travers et bourrées de trous de ces ordures de démons ; du moins, il pensait qu'elles étaient ainsi, après tout il n'avait jamais posé le pied dans leur territoire –et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le faire. Après tout, les démons n'étaient que des bêtes sauvages et sanguinaires ne méritant pas de vivre, se contentant d'enrôler des esprits dans leurs rangs avec leurs menaces et de tuer des anges, quand ils en croisaient. Tous différents, physiquement, informes et disproportionnés, mais au fond, ils ont tous la même rage et envie de tuer, les rares ayant une once de talent côtoyant les déchets et incapables.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'ont retrouvait ici, dans les rues propres du Vatican. Seuls les plus doués avaient une chance de rentrer au couvent, afin d'être dispensé du meilleur entraînement, des meilleurs professeurs. Et lui, il était le meilleur parmi ces meilleurs. L'élite de l'élite. Le fleuron du fleuron. Il était Yû Kanda, jeune héritier du clan Kanda, et il se promettait de rester le meilleur afin d'exterminer jusqu'au dernier tous ces déchets.

Car il y avait bien une chose au monde que Kanda haïssait : c'était les démons.

* * *

- Kanda ? Kanda ?

- Quoooi ?, cracha ce dernier, en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu es demandé dans dix minutes, répondit l'autre qui se trouvait être Krory.

Yû soupira et se tourna vers Krory, avec sa tête de mal réveillé.

- Juste comme ça… comment t'es rentré ?

Son ami le regarda bizarrement avant de répondre :

- Bah… Par la porte.

- Et… Elle n'était pas fermée ?

- Nan, grande ouverte, fit le plus âgé en hochant la tête.

- Grande ouverte… Comment ? demanda le kendôka, appréhendant la réponse.

Krory ne répondit pas et se contenta de montrer du doigt la porte de la chambre de Kanda, défoncée au pied de biche. Et dans le couloir, il y avait une dizaine de filles qui se battaient pour le voir.

- C'était comme ça quand je suis arrivé, dit simplement Krory.

- Putaiiin… Ca fait trois fois qu'elles forcent ma porte ce mois-ci.

- Faudrait que tu penses à t'amochir, ça les fera peut-être partir, proposa Krory, avant de partir rapidement sous le regard meurtrier du brun.

Le brun en question se leva, prit son katana sur sa table de chevet, et tourna son regard vers les filles dans le couloir. La plupart d'entres elles glapirent, puis, les groupies partirent toutes, laissant Kanda remettre la porte en place en chantonnant gaiement.

- Un jour je leur arracherai les yeux, je leur brûlerai la peau, je leur dissoudrai les ch'veux…

Ah, y'a pas à dire, il adorait cette chanson. Spécialement inventée par lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était créatif ! De quoi rendre jaloux la plus grande superstar du moment. Ou pas.

* * *

Lenalee ajusta son tablier blanc froncé sur sa jupe noire, avant de nouer son bandeau dans ses cheveux. Ceci étant fait, elle referma la porte de son immense armoire remplie de shorts, jupes, jeans, corsets, robes, tops, cravates, gants et bandeaux en tous genres. Mais la mode était aux maids, alors elle était une maid ! Si cet hiver, tout le monde mettait des maillots de bain, elle en mettrait aussi. C'est la base de la fashion victim, non ? Suivre la mode, quoi qu'il en coûte.

La jeune fille resserra son corset et refit le nœud de son tablier, digne d'un obi de kimono. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire d'à côté et l'ouvrit, laissant tomber une marée de chaussures toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres. La brune en sortit fièrement une paire de babies compensées, puis prit un sac et le jeta sur son lit. Elle le fera quand elle saurait combien de temps durerait sa mission.

Elle sortit enfin de sa chambre, souriant à Kanda qui l'attendait patiemment depuis toute à l'heure.

- C'est bon !

- C'est pas trop tôt.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent dans le couloir, suivit de la jeune fille.

- Bak va encore faire une crise d'amoureux transi en te voyant.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte massive, avec un petit écriteau où il était écrit : « Sous-directeur/Bak Chan ». Kanda ouvrit la porte et alla se mettre devant le bureau où était assit un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années, toujours suivi par Lenalee.

- Ma Lena…

Bak s'arrêta net en voyant Kanda visiblement pressé et que, de toute façon, Lenalee ne percutait pas –comme d'habitude si je puis dire.

- Bien, fit le blond en tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Mission ? demanda le brun.

Bak ne lui répondit que par un grand sourire. Et galère, et merde, oh merde.

* * *

- J'étais pourtant persuadé que ce genre de mission se devait de rester neutre.

- Ils ont dû engager des déchets. Ou alors, c'est illégal.

- Déchet, déchet, tout de suite les grands mots…

- Gna gna gna gnagna…

- Après tout, la plupart de ces « déchets » étaient eux aussi des esprits, comme toi et moi…

- Je n'étais pas un esprit.

- Ouais, bon, tu m'as compris. Bon c'est pas tout, mais on arrive !

Ils se stoppèrent devant un bâtiment à l'allure étrange, en pierre jaune –sûrement du calcaire- placé sous une des racines de l'immense arbre trônant au centre de Verden. Immense, on peut le dire. Il devait faire près d'un kilomètre de haut, voire plus. Ou moins, mais que c'est le fait d'être juste dessous qui en donnait l'illusion.

La bâtisse devait quant à elle atteindre les dix mètres de haut, les racines se mêlant aux pierres de la façade, et il y avait de grandes marches de calcaire pour parvenir à une porte monumentale et… étrange. En effet, elle était composée de la même pierre que le reste du bâtiment, et veinée des mêmes racines, mais il y avait de très réalistes gravures de têtes d'anges, d'esprits et de démons. Arrivés devant la porte, un des deux posa sa main sur une des têtes, celle d'un esprit ressemblant à un cochon. Pour l'entendre hurler et couiner.

- Gouiiiiik ! Gouiiiik !

- Aaaaah !

La tête bougeait se débattait, les yeux de pierres s'étaient ouverts pour laisser place à de véritables yeux, le cochon gueulait encore de plus en plus, réveillant par la même occasion les autres têtes qui se mirent à hurler elles aussi.

- Putain, on fait quoi là ?

- J'en sais rien ! Essaie voir des les calmer ! Chante une chanson, attaque tout ce qui bouge, suicide-les, j'en sais rien bordel !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant les deux pauvres arrivants se débattant en se bouchant (difficilement) les oreilles, laissant place à un vieil esprit à la barbe traînant au sol.

- Vous avez sonné à la porte ?

« C'est ça… la sonnette ? »

Deux ombres apparurent derrière le petit esprit, et une d'elle dit :

- Un problème, monsieur ?

- Je ne crois pas. Mais je vous présente ceux qui réaliseront cette mission à vos côtés…

Les deux nouveaux arrivants, encore le cul par terre, regardèrent plus attentivement ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Et galère, et merde, oh merde.

* * *

Si quelqu'un décide quand même de râler pour le retard, c'est très simple. Adressez vous à minouchemi, parce que moi, je fais le putain d'effort de la bouger pour taper, et elle elle se contente de jouer les martyrs alors ça me booste pas.

Pleure pas, senpai, tu sais à quel point j'aime t'accuser. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un béta~


End file.
